


Algebra

by sisabet



Category: Community
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Algebra

Original LJ Post 11-9-11

 _ **New Vid!!! Community! As Seen at Bascon (hopefully?)!**_  
So... please forgive the station identifiers (bugs) in this vid.  We actually finished this back in July but held it until now so it could premiere at Bascon, which was this past weekend... so...

Vid: Algebra  
Song by: Jason Derulo  
Vidders: [](http://cappylicious.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cappylicious**](http://cappylicious.livejournal.com/)   and sisabet  
Fandom: Community  
Character: Troy, Troy/Abedish  (or Troy/Pierceish if you are a fucking disgusting pervert, but you know... I don't judge)

 _Troy's got more problems than an algebra equation_. 

Download the [30 mb xvid file here](http://sisavids.com/algebraweb.avi). 

  
Or, you can watch it on the youtubes!

  
Feedback is loved and nurtured and one day rereleased into the wild.


End file.
